Weird stuff
by bookworm4321
Summary: This is what happens when some changes come to H.i.v.e (warning contains defective burn cream and standardized testing)
1. Defective burn cream

Here is another story

It is sort is a sequel to a normal day at H.i.v.e so you might want to read that first.

As usual last time I checked I don't own H.i.v.e hence the reason this is on Fan Fiction

It was a normal day at H.i.v.e or as normal as it could be in a school for villains located in a volcano. It had just got back to normal. Five of the third years had just had their last detention with Raven.

"Yay, last day of detention with Raven!", Shelby rejoiced. "No more flaming weapons"

"Or bruises" Otto added.

"Or having to go to the sick wing every day" Laura added. Then she winced. At her last visit they had run out of supplies.

"Attention, sick ward. No more burn cream is needed. Trinity, Brand, Malpenes, Darkdoom and Argentblum finished their detentions with Raven. There is no need for the extra burn cream," Nero said over the announcer.

"It is amazing how much burn cream you used up from your detentions with Raven," Wing noted.

Otto looked up from debating with Laura about the ethics of using H.i.v.e mind as a study resource and joined in on the conversation. "I heard from H.i.v.e mind that Professor Pike had to conduct a study to create burn cream that lasts longer".

"When did he do that" Nigel asked. Then, after a disturbing thought "wait, Professor Pike conducted it, I'm not sure that it is safe. He imploded the botany lab with a filter that he made for it.

"I am going to Nero tomorrow. I don't want this stuff on me" Franz proclaimed.

"Ouch! My skin is stinging" Shelby said before she collapsed.

"Looks like we are going back to the sick ward" Wing noted. Then he picked up Shelby and they all went back to the sick ward for the second time that day.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is another chapter. I don't own H.i.v.e since once again this is on fanfiction

Since their detentions with Raven started, the sick ward was visited often. A lot of the students at H.i.v.e visited the sick ward due to injury at one time or another.

This was the first time that any student went to the sick ward because of defective burn cream.

Currently Shelby was lying on a hospital bed and her skin was turning scarlet. When the doctor came out of the exam room, he was immediately surrounded by Shelby's worried friends.

"What happened" Wing asked.

"It looks like her skin had an allergic reaction to the extra strength burn cream," the doctor reported.

"So it won't be happening to us" Franz nervously asked.

"It might happen to a few of you. Nero, do you know why the students had the burn cream on them in the first place?" the doctor asked.

Nero just got there because he got a message from the sick ward. His presence was needed because one of the students was turning red because of some kind of burn cream.

"Raven was using it for her detentions. For some reason the stuff caught on fire a lot," Nero reported. He only knew this because he told her to tell him about anything strange happened. Apparently, spontaneously combusting practice weapons now counted as strange.

Raven seemed to come out of the shadows when she heard something that concerned her. "I was having them do the same things that Fanchu and I were doing. I blame Malpenes. The practice weapons only caught fire when they were around him".

"It wasn't me, Otto replied nervously. Why would I set anything on fire? I don't want to hurt any of my friends or me for that matter." He didn't want to have any more detentions. He just got out of his last one.

"So you are now bullet magnet and fire starter Malpenes," Laura stated.

"Ha, Ha, Ha very funny," Otto said dryly. He didn't like the thought that the spontaneous combustion that made it necessary for the extra strength burn cream to be made, might have been caused by him. That was the reason that his friend was in the sick ward"

He was pulled out of his thoughts by Nero when he grimly ordered "Malpenes come to my office now"


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own H.i.v.e.

As Otto followed Nero into his office, he couldn't help but wonder what Nero thought that he did and more importantly, how many days of detention he would get.

"Sit down, I think that I know why the weapons spontaneously combusted around you," Nero commanded.

"I didn't set the weapons on fire. Otto started in a hurried voice. Why would I do that? The weapons were near me and I got burned a lot to"

"Relax" Nero said. "I don't think that you did it on purpose".

"What you don't?" Otto asked confused.

"No I don't, I have decided that just in case you are going to the sick lab to get some tests done to see what is going on in that chip in your brain".

"Do I have to Otto pleaded, I don't like it when people poke in my brain" Otto pleaded.

"Go unless you want all of the detentions from the stuff that, you are going to get from, what we find in your brain with Raven"

As Otto ran to the sick ward, Nero called up H.i.v.e mind. "What do you need'" H.i.v.e mind asked.

"I need you to go in Otto's brain chip. Some things have been spontaneously combusting around him and I think that the chip is responsible." Nero commanded.

"Will that be all?" H.i.v.e mind asked

"No, Nero added I would like to see how Miss Trinity is doing and send her friends to class."

"Sir you know that they would not like that at all" H.i.v.e mind warned.

"Yes on second thought send Raven to escort them"

As H.i.v.e minds face vanished Nero looked at Shelby's current burn cream related hospital report . "This is not good" he thought.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own H.i.v.e

Laura was sitting in villainy studies. It was a few hours after Raven had come to "escort" (more like force them) back to class. For once she just couldn't pay attention to class because of her burning skin. Knowing that Otto was most likely in some sort of punishment due to the fact that he might or might not of purposely spontaneously combusted stuff did not help matters at all.

"Miss Brand what is the answer to the question?" asked Nero.

"Umm . . . evil?" Laura knew that it was a wild guess, but in this school a surprising amount of questions could be answered with it.

"Brand detention", then for the first time he noticed by now her almost boiling face. "You better go to the sick ward" Then after a pause, "bring Fanchu, Darkdoom and Argebelum with you" Then as she looked at her friends equally red faces she started on the now familiar path to the sick ward.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

As Otto laid down on a table in the sick ward, he didn't know what was going to happen. He was considerably relieved when he saw H.i.v.e mind in his head.

"Hello Otto" the A.i greeted him. I am here to scan your brain chip"

After about a minute with no results, H.i.v.e mind finally found an odd and new file. Then Otto felt himself go numb and just before he blacked out, he heard a massive boom!


	5. Chapter 5

Next story, I'm putting the disclaimer in the summary

When Otto woke up, the room that he was in, was in shambles. Then he noticed something strange. Every piece of electrical equipment was smoking. He felt fine for the most part except for the feeling that someone was hammering his head.

"Otto are you Ok"? This voice caused him a moment of confusion, until he realized that it was only H.i.v.e mind.

"Ow, I am so dead" He had just realized that Nero probably wouldn't appreciate that a room in the sick ward was now exploded. "You never know" he thought. Even he should have known how stupid he sounded.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

(A few minutes earlier)

Shelby was actually feeling better. Her skin still felt like a little sun was on it but, it was a lot better than the big sun that used to inhabit it. Once she was able to lift her head, she noticed weakly that Wing, Laura, Nigel and Franz were in the room. Their skin was at least as red as hers.

She noticed that Laura was awake. "Laura what happened why are you red"

After she explained the weird reason that they were here she only had one question left. "Why isn't Otto here" Laura winced and Shelby came to the conclusion that either she didn't like the topic or her skin was getting hotter. It was probably both.

"They think that Otto was the one that set the weapons on fire causing us to get this faulty burn cream" Laura grimly answered.

"Why would he do it" Shelby asked. "We haven't done a thing to him since the detention started. The last person that he did any harm to was Block and Tackle. He just sent a robot shooting lasers at them."

"It's sad that your thought process is like that you know", Laura stated, then after a pause. "Yes Otto wouldn't have done it. They are sending him in for a sort of test right now." That was when they heard the boom.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

When Nero, Raven and H.i.v.e mind heard the boom, they all had the same thought. "My work load has doubled when they arrived."


	6. Chapter 6

Only own the story

H.i.v.e mind took a while to reboot. Being in Otto's head when stuff exploded was not a pleasant experience. For the most part, only the machines in the room exploded. Though, he noticed that some weapons that some teacher left there and, some sort of medicine and left over defective burn cream was also on the casualties list.

As he filed that info for later, he got a message from Nero "What happened, is Malpenese injured, what exploded." It was clear in the headmaster's voice that he was more annoyed than worried.(explosions have been happening at H.i.v.e a lot lately because of guess who?)

As H.i.v.e mind recounted the facts that "every electrical device, some weapons, a case of medicine, and, the defective burn cream were the stuff that spontaneously combusted".

"So in short, stuff that Malpenese's brain can control and stuff that could harm him" Nero concluded.

"I think that Otto's brain short circuited when I found an odd file in his brain" H.i.v.e mind considered. "His brain spontaneously combusted anything that it could control" Then after a pause, "It also did the same thing to anything that could prove to be a threat to the boy" The A.I. concluded.

"You think that in the detentions, when Otto came near weapons that could harm him, his brain automatically wanted to get rid of it and it got rid of it the only way that it knew how" Nero stated.

Just then, as Otto was able to move his head, he saw the lab properly, he didn't even need to hear it. The once white lab that was now pitch black said it all. He knew that he would get detention.

So when H.i.v.e mind informed him that, "Otto, Nero told me to tell you that you have detention for ruining a lab" He wasn't surprised at all.


	7. Chapter 7

**Don't own H.i.v.e**

Otto decided that he didn't like explosions. He thought that it had something to do with that he had been in numerous of them and almost all of them had got him in to either detention or the sick ward usually both. This time it was no exception.

"Ok kid, looks like we got all of the glass and metal out of your skin." An elderly doctor informed Otto.

"Hurrah" he replied sarcastically.

Ignoring the sarcasm the doctor continued "That burned skin is going to take a while to heal though" The doctor told him. "Didn't I see you yesterday?"

"Yep" Otto told him.

"We see you and your friends a lot" The doctor told him. I thought that your detentions with Raven was over"

"As soon as Malpense gets out of here, he will start having detention with her again" Nero informed the doctor when he strode in. "You will be seeing a lot of him"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Laura was fairly alarmed when she heard the explosion. When five minutes later Otto was wheeled in, she was frankly not surprised at all. Shelby didn't call him "bullet magnet Malpenese" for nothing.

When Otto stopped talking to Nero, Laura asked him, "What happened?"

"A big boom" he said wearily.

::::::::::::: Time skip one day :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Shelby was finally out. Her skin stopped burning and the doctor declared Shelby "As healthy as these kids can get" then when he told her "see you tomorrow". She hoped that it was a joke.

"I'm free" She declared to the empty halls.

Then she got a message on her black-box that said "**Miss Trinity, go pick up all of your homework." **

She soon had to go back to the sick ward due to her banging her head against the walls one too many times.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Nero was worried.

The worrying was due to the fact that now one of his students could apparently cause explosions when he feels threatened. The worrying only increased when he got a message from the G.l.o.v.e ruling council.

**"Nero, you are required to turn in Otto Malpense since he is a danger to the students. Send him to the prison by tomorrow." **

Nero knew what happened to threats to G.l.o.v.e. He also knew that although Otto was difficult, he didn't deserve what would happen if he was turned in.

**Sorry that it took so long to update. Probably won't happen again.**


	8. Chapter 8

**On Fan fiction = I don't own H.i.v.e **

Otto was having a nightmare. He was dreaming that he was in a big never ending cactus field. Whenever he tried to move, he would get pricked. Then the ground started moving. This time, whenever he moved or not, he would get slammed into thorns.

Then after a practically big slam, he heard something. It sounded like someone was, cursing in Russian?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Raven really didn't need this.

She didn't need to be woken up at three o'clock in the (insert choice of Russian swear word here) morning by a flashing red light that also screamed like a Banshee.

She really didn't need to hear that she had to take Otto to a safe house because G.l.o.v.e for some reason didn't want a student that could explode stuff with his brain (sissies).

Last of all, she didn't need his friends running after her and demanding that they come to. She then swore loudly in Russian as Otto crashed into the side of the hospital bed again.

"You know, that there is no way possible that you will keep us here" Wing calmly announced to her.

"Sadly, that was the first reasonable thing that I heard all night" She told him. "Well, since I really have to go now and I am not supposed to injure you badly, fine" she said exasperated "come on we all know that you three will be in detention anyway."

"Hurrah" Shelby said with a little feeling.

Raven noticed for some reason Laura was silent. She was too busy gazing worriedly at Otto.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Nero watched as Raven left with the students. Although they didn't know it, everybody but Otto's friends knew that they would come from the start.

Loyalty in the world of Villains was rare indeed. Nero was proud of his students for that. They would go to the ends of the earth for each other. He just wished that whenever one of the teenage villains was brought out of H.i.v.e, the other three didn't have to be brought along.


	9. Chapter 9

**Don't own H.i.v.e**

"H.i.v.e road trip" Shelby said. They were all sitting somewhere around the shroud. Even Otto was sitting up in his hospital bed.

"More like shroud trip" Wing pointed out.

"Shut up".

::::::::::::::::::::::: A few minutes later:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Raven where we are going" Otto asked.

"Classified" She replied automatically.

"Can I have the dictionary of the language of 'classified'?"

"Um, sure here"….. "Nice try Malpense"

Laura leaned over and whispered and said "better luck next time"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: About an hour later::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Time to land, buckle up there is air traffic around here" Raven told everyone. They were about to land in 'classified' and she didn't want anyone to get killed on the trip down.

'Classified' turned out to be a densely populated city in a tropical looking place.

Wing was staring at the city and a flash of recognition was in his eyes.

"Are we in Rio" Wing asked Raven. Then he paled as he asked her "Are you going to drive again"

"Yep were in Rio. Driving was half the reason that I came" Raven told him.

"I have the feeling that I'm going to die on this trip"

"Don't be a crybaby"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Nero was talking to Raven. She seemed to have gotten to the safe house Ok and behind her was the students that she was supposed to keep safe but, at the moment it looked like their safety was already at risk.

"So what happened?" He asked.

"On our way into the city, some G.l.o.v.e people tried to shoot the Shroud down" She told him.

"So G.l.o.v.e knows that you are there." he concluded.

"Yep, how are you going to explain the fact that Otto isn't at the prison yet?" She asked.

"I don't know but, I'm planning on saying that I sent you on a mission to Russia."

"You know that they won't buy that, we are on thin ice as it is. Just say that I went rouge."

"Natalya, what makes you think that they will buy that story."

"G.l.o.v.e never trusted me anyways; we both know that they will be most likely to believe that story when Otto is out of H.i.v.e."

"Why don't you say that Raven kidnapped us, while you are playing the blame game" Otto asked them.

"Malpense, you were listening to this entire conversation right?" Nero asked.

"Um, yeah why?"

"Detention."


	10. Chapter 10

"I didn't know that your name was Natalya" Otto told Raven.

"How did you figure that out?"

"Nero called you that" Wing told her.

"Fine that is my name, just don't call me that or tell anyone unless you want to die a slow and painful death"

"Jeez, you have a name, big deal if people know It.", Shelby asked while she was raiding that fridge. "Wait…. Why are you taking you Katanas out?"

"You better run" Laura advised her"

Just then, the monitor that belonged to a very beat up computer came to life showing, Nero's face "forgot one thing….Natalya, don't harm students!" Nero shouted alarmed.

Raven skidded to a stop when she realized what she was doing.

"Miss Trinity, come here" As Shelby came over; she seemed to recover from that shock that Raven had just tried to kill her.

"Miss Trinity, please explain why Raven was trying to kill you".

"Well, we found what Raven's name is,"

"How did you figure that out?"

"You called her when you were talking to her a few minutes ago"

"Um, Ok continue"

"Then Shelby had the bright idea to ask Raven about her name" Otto told them from his bed.

"Otto, you were the one that started it" Laura reminded him.

"Raven I have some news to tell you, ever body. else, stand in a corner or something"

As ever body besides Otto moved to different corners of the safe house, Nero started talking."We have a problem"

"When do we not have a problem?"

"I'm ignoring that, you have to leave that safe house now."

"There better be a good reason. You have no idea how annoying they are in a shroud"

"I teach them, I think that I have a good idea." He said flatly. "You really have to move now, G.l.o.v.e is hunting you. I told them that you were headed to Russia."

"Why would I do that?"

"I don't know, just stay away from there."

"Fine"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Mean while::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Hey I found peanut butter" Laura was rummaging through the poorly stocked pantry because nobody had eaten since breakfast.

"Found crackers", Wing announced.

Just then, Raven strode in" we have to move now. Everybody get in the shroud"

"I'll just bring the peanut with me" Laura decided.


	11. Chapter 11

Nero was fairly worried. This was past the usual I-am-a-leader-of-a-school-for-tennage-villains-and -I-happen-to-be-the-leader-of-a-villanious-organis ation worries. These were worries that happened to connect to the fact that glove was currently sending its best strike team after his students and Raven. The worries that started when he had a meeting with the G.l.o.v.e leading council,

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::: Flash Back:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"_Nero, I thought that we would have had your student by now" Nero paused for a second when he was going over how good G.l.o.v.e's strike force was._

"_Raven took him and some of my other students" He told the waiting council over the video link._

"_I never trusted her" Said Mrs. Serpiente a lady who although she had a Spanish heredity, had Roman like qualities. _

"_Where is she" Asked another council member.  
"The shroud that she stole, reported that she went to Russia before she disabled its tracker"_

"_How did she figure out how to disable it" Asked Serpiente. _

"_Knowing how to do that is mandatory for the upper members of my staff"_

"_You put too much trust in the people that work for you"_

"_We can discuss how I manage my staff later, now I have a school to manage"_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: End of Flash back:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::

Even if he barely ever did, Nero was starting to regret the fact that he brought Raven into this mess. Even if it was her idea in the first place, he still felt at least partly responsible.

Just then, he was distracted when a rose bush broke into his office and stole his computer. "This is going to be a long day" he thought.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::

Anyone who was watching Laura would have seen a girl in a black jumpsuit pigging out on peanut butter and crackers and trying unsuccessfully to swat off Otto's hand as he stole some of her food. "Will you stop that"

"No, I'm hungry" He reported.

"Eat something else" Laura told him crossly.

"That is the only food on the shroud"

"Will you shut up already" Raven interrupted them.

"Is there any food on this ship" Asked Shelby, she actually had a reason to worry about food since she was allergic to peanut butter.

"Laura and Otto have all of the food that we got from the safe house" Wing told Raven.

"There is some food under your seats" Raven told them from the cockpit.

After there was a scramble to get the food, there were outcries of "This stuff is gross" and "what is in this" and finally "Otto, how can you like that"


	12. Chapter 12

The shroud was about to land. For once, Raven didn't have to deal with the kids complaining about the "lack of quality food" on the shroud, or saying "are we there yet" for around every fifteen minutes.

At least they had fallen asleep about half an hour ago. Raven was almost sad to wake them up but, sadly they had just gotten to the new location of "classified". According to school rules, "abandoning students is not allowed".

Just then Raven started to hear a buzzing sound, following the beeping of the monitor, it looked like G.l.o.v.e forces had found where she was headed.

"People wake up" She shouted behind her. "One of you man the gun station. The only response that the battle-ready Russian got was some snores and a sleep filled comment about peanut butter.

Sighing, Raven staled to the cabin and yelled "Wake up, we are under attack" That got everyone but Otto jumping to their feet looking battle ready.

Otto was sleep talking about the hardware involved on the making a flat screen TV.

"Kids, we are under attack, one of you man the weapons station" When Shelby ran to the weapons control council, Laura quickly got the parachutes out. She sensed that a probably crazy assassin, and four teenage villains were no match for five of probably the finest G.l.o.v.e men.

That was probably why Raven threw parachutes at Wing and Shelby, and then threw everyone out of the Shroud. She knew that the battle was over before it even started. When the Shroud was swarmed with G.l.o.v.e soldiers, for a reason that she would never admit, she was smiling like the devil.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Meanwhile::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

Laura didn't like falling. Well, she didn't mind it much before but, falling from a plane that had just exploded with a burned arm with a parachute that it wasn't likely would work, would give anyone a fear of falling.

She was scared even more for Otto. With a fractured leg, he was never going to land properly. She very surprised when she landed properly and Otto managed to not die in the fall. They had landed in a big clearing in what looked like the woods. It looked far from any civilization oh joy.

Dusting herself off, she thought of something of extreme importance "We don't have any food do we."

**Sorry for the wait, I know that this chapter sucks just had a big case of writes block**


	13. Chapter 13

When Raven woke up, the first thing that she noticed was that she was in a dark room. The next thing that she noticed was that her arm hurt badly. Then, the lights flooded the place and, a lady came through a door.

"Serpentine" whispered Raven. Missed me, her old teacher asked.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::

Otto looked up. What he saw was a canopy of a pine forest. Then he felt a jab in his side and groaned. While he had managed not to die in the fall, he had also managed to break an arm to add to his further injuries.

On top of everything, they had lost their chaperone. While she was nasty, frightful and didn't like him at all, she at least knew where some safe houses were. At that moment, the absence of their scary chaperone was the least of his problems.

One of the most was the fact that he couldn't move. Well, he could sort of move, he could move but it hurt a lot to.

"Look at what I found" Shelby said. With only sore legs from the fall, she had been charged with the job of searching the area.

"It's a door" Wing observed from where he was sitting nursing a sprained foot. Maybe it's an old hideout.

Then Otto felt a presence of something asking if he was Raven. "Think its Ravens". "What gives you that idea?" Asked Laura from her perch on a log who up until that moment was trying to get at the peanut butter from a jar that had been melted shut in the fall.

"Bran boy what's the password" Yelled Shelby. "How do you except me to know, this stuff doesn't just get told to me by the machines".

"How about you ask it" Suggested Laura who had found a rock and was still working away at the peanut butter.

"Why would it give it to me" He said. If this stuff did indeed belong to Raven, then it wouldn't give him the password anytime soon.

"Just try it" Laura had finally got the lid off. When he did aske politely, his brain got assaulted by a ton of computer swear words. "So much for asking"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Back at H.i.v.e :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::

Nero was in a fix, the plant lab had blown up, he couldn't contact Raven and, something had happened to the end of the year tests.

This time, it was just a computer problem. Around the time that Otto left, H.i.v.e mind had disappeared from the school. Nero had a right to blame the kid that has an computer chip in his brain.


End file.
